Golfers are constantly seeking to improve their swing techniques for directional control and maximum distance. One common mistake is improper arm movement during the down swing. It is not a matter of the total turn of the golfer's swing, but rather, the coiled energy or torsional force provided by the torso twist and the efficient transmission of that energy to the ball. Proper arm movement during the down swing helps the golfer to strike the ball squarely and maximize the amount of energy transferred to the golf ball.
The relationship between the trailing arm and the leading arm during the down swing is critical to obtaining the proper inside path necessary to complete a sound golf shot. Golfers have practiced maintaining a correct relationship between the golfer's trailing arm and the leading arm during the down swing so that the golfer's arms and the golf club move through a hypothetical swing plane as depicted in FIG. 1 of the drawings. The maintenance of close-to-the-body inside movement of the golfer's arms during the down swing is critical to the delivery of maximum energy to the golf ball and accurate control of the direction of flight. The natural "tilt" of the swing plane is unique for each golfer, and is a function of the golfer's body size and muscle coordination.